CA 1sentence
by Astarael00
Summary: Finally got an LJ, but I've only submitted the first set of sentences to the comm. Other sets will be left open for other people, even though they may be written and posted here unofficially. This 'fic' is three sets, 150 sentences, ConanAi.
1. File 1

Yes, you read that summary right. 1sentence. ConanAi. Angst, introspection, arguments, and understanding. Fluff. Someone shoot me now.

Note: not all of these will be ConanAi though most will include both characters. Also, these stand alone, so something that happened in one may not happen in another...and most (unfortunately) will never officially happen at all.

**Fandom:** Detective Conan/Case Closed  
**Pairing:** Kudo Shinichi/Edogawa Conan x Miyano Shiho/Haibara Ai (/Sherry)  
**Theme Set:** Gamma  
**Rating:** K+

Disclaimer: If I owned Detective Conan, Shiho would've had more than one true appearance in over _four hundred_ episodes. Who else thinks that statistic is ridiculous and unfair?

File 1

#01 – Ring  
It was nothing much, a mere piece of circular plastic, but it meant quite a bit to Haibara - enough that it was still in her pocket as the man said, "You may now kiss the bride;" but Kudo found it sitting on top of a small package labeled "From Ai" as the wedding gifts were opened.

#02 – Hero  
Shinichi would never be able to play the hero again, she thought numbly, but there was a high price to pay for his "safety"; and Shiho found herself uncharacteristically wishing that the dead teenager would come rushing in to save her from herself once more.

#03 – Memory  
"Who are you?" she asked several days after he'd failed to wrest the pill from her, and staring at the woman as she gazed curiously at him from her bed in the amnesia ward, Edogawa Conan found he no longer knew the answer to that question.

#04 – Box  
If the Black Organization had been a cage, Agasa's house was a box, complete with four walls, top, bottom, and presents inside.

#05 – Run  
Shinichi, who as a famous teenage detective barely ran at all (and even then only to score a goal in soccer), thought it extremely ironic that he spent most of his time running now that his legs were a quarter their original size.

#06 – Hurricane  
"It'll blow over," Conan assured a shivering Ayumi, "and then we can go home," but the optimism was lost on Haibara, who at his other side in the cramped space muttered into the darkness and Conan's ear, "No, it'll blow _away_, and then we'll _be_ home."

#07 – Wings  
Haibara was speechless when he gave her the pendant as the headquarters collapsed around them, and couldn't muster coherent thought for almost a full minute after he told her the flying bird was, "To remind Shiho that she's free."

#08 – Cold  
She couldn't feel the snow even with bare feet, couldn't feel the bullets even as her blood splattered red-on-white, couldn't feel the fear as Gin pointed a gun at her head…but then the voice that was Kudo and not Kudo yelled at her, and though she still couldn't feel, she could move.

#09 – Red  
"Like a blood red rose, Sherry…your favorite color," she clearly recalled Gin saying, but she couldn't remember why she liked it until Kudo dragged her out of the lab to see a particularly beautiful sunset.

#10 – Drink  
It was quiet in the Professor's house as Haibara relaxed after a fourteen-hour stint in the basement, a sort of mind-numbing silence she later blamed for the thought and subsequent experiment: _I wonder if Paikaru is the only alcohol that affects APTX-4869…_

#11 – Midnight  
They were both insomniacs, a fact each had discovered when Conan started living at Agasa's house, so an agreement was made in the middle of one particularly quiet night: neither would ask, but either could tell.

#12 – Temptation  
The little capsule was taunting her as it sat mute on the table, but eventually she picked it up and walked out the door – after all, _"The best way to protect something is to set it free." _

#13 – View  
As they stood on the balcony together, Conan stared at Haibara's small smile long enough that she asked what he was doing, to which he responded simply, "Admiring the view."

#14 – Music  
It never occurred to him to ask what kind of music she liked, especially because she had never showed interest in any type, but when he caught her humming along to a classical piece on the radio as she worked, Ai found a CD in the lab a couple days later.

#15 – Silk  
Once Conan caught himself wondering if her hair felt as silky as it looked, but then he snorted, thinking: _Considering its unique color and her 'unique' personality, it probably has a unique texture – like "bristly"_; it wasn't until years later that he discovered he was right the first time.

#16 – Cover  
He walked in to ask her what had happened to his favorite copy of the first Sherlock Holmes novel, only to note that her latest fashion magazine looked suspiciously thick…so he let it slide (but when the rest of his Holmes collection disappeared the next day, he stole her magazines).

#17 – Promise  
"If the coin lands on tails," said Kudo seriously as she flipped it, "then you have to promise me you won't follow;" and Haibara nodded silently as she thought, _Two heads are better than one_, and caught the trick coin just right.

#18 – Dream  
Gin was shooting, blood was everywhere, precious people were dying…and then Conan woke in cold sweat and reflexively fumbled for his glasses, though he was no longer sure they'd be enough to hide "Superman."

#19 – Candle  
The lights were out and Conan was stuck at Agasa's house because there was a blizzard outside, but as he watched Ai move around the lab with practiced ease in the light of a single candle, he couldn't bring himself to care.

#20 – Talent  
If she didn't have this talent, she would never have interested the Black Organization, lost her sister, had her childhood torn away - or gotten a second chance, and met Kudo.

#21 – Silence  
Though extremely talkative when outlining a case or discussing Holmes, Conan was generally silent and observant, as was Haibara, which made it all the more remarkable that the two could talk (or more commonly, argue) for hours on end.

#22 – Journey  
"The journey of a thousand miles begins with a single _shove_," misquoted Kudo from behind her as he started her off: she'd been staring at the newly discovered headquarters for all of ten minutes.

#23 – Fire  
There was fire in his eyes as he yelled at her, and ice in hers as she responded – and once more the result was not water.

#24 – Strength  
There were many kinds of strength: the strength to do something, or not to; the strength to say something, or not to; the strength to be something, or not to…Sherry fingered the little black pistol and knew she was weak.

#25 – Mask  
They wore hard masks, both of them, though the face painted on Kudo's had a smile (_for Ran_, her malicious half inserted, but she ignored the thought).

(Notes)

- A not-quite-spoiler: Paikaru is the Chinese wine that Heiji gives to Conan, and it temporarily counteracts the effects of APTX-4869

- The quote in number 12 is from the second book of T.A. Baron's excellent Lost Years of Merlin series.

- "Superman" from 18 is a reference to the banter Conan and Haibara exchange in episodes 176-178 (about volume 24 of the manga), just after he lends her his glasses.

(Closing A/N) This is the first 25; the next set will be posted…eventually.


	2. File 2

(A/N) File 2/2, also known as the second part, also known as 26-50, also known as…well, you get the idea.

Disclaimer: See File 1.

File 2

#26 - Ice  
It was summer, it was sunny, and it was _hot,_ which was the only excuse Conan could come up with as Haibara threatened to shoot him into next week for dropping an ice cube down the back of her shirt.

#27 - Fall  
"We have got to stop meeting like this," joked Shinichi as he caught her; but Shiho merely glared icily at the super-sneaker-less foot which had tripped her and made a mental note to get more sleep.

#28 - Forgotten  
_It was the right choice, it was the right choice, it was the right choice…_went the mantra abruptly halted when blue eyes peered at her quizzically; but it started up again as he looked away to smile at Ran…_it was the right choice…_

#29 - Dance  
As she glanced up to see four faces with identical, plotting looks, their eyes darting constantly to the stereo in the corner of the room, Haibara silently vowed never to play Truth or Dare again.

#30 - Body  
The Organization had set the rule in stone long ago and applied it to all its members, former or otherwise: Sherry had broken it twice (Akemi, Shinichi – count the names, cross them off) and paid the price.

#31 - Sacred  
Again the bomb exploded with enough force to level the entire building, again he watched as stained-glass windows became deadly shrapnel, and again he wondered.

#32 - Farewells  
_Parting is anything but sweet sorrow_, thought the figure bitterly as it activated the glasses and carefully avoided looking back at the darkened house, _but at least this way goodbyes won't be followed by the throwing of a clump of dirt or lit match._

#33 - World  
It was a big world, but still there was nowhere to run, nowhere to hide, and even going backward in time ten years wasn't going to protect them for long.

#34 - Formal  
"I guess we're free, Miya-" he started, but was cut off by one Miyano Shiho, who responded scathingly that they had just destroyed the largest and _blackest_ organization in world together; would it kill him to call her by her first name?

#35 - Fever  
The second time she came down with the flu he stayed at her bedside, for she had a fever of 103 degrees Fahrenheit; but sick as Haibara was, she managed to crack an eye open and tell him quite clearly that if he ran off and got himself killed by Vermouth while she was bedridden, she would hunt him down and _murder_ him.

#36 – Laugh  
"I give up," he said after a week of failure after failure, and then she laughed, finally – at the look on his face.

#37 - Lies  
Both lied to hide their pain, both hated it when the other did so, and so they compromised: protect each other, and there would be no pain to lie about.

#38 – Forever  
"There is no forever," one disillusioned eight-year-old teenager told another, but the latter responded cheekily, "Perhaps not, but 'As long as I live' still works, right?"

#39 - Overwhelmed  
How ironic that she'd worked so hard for years to perfect a drug, and now had to come up with its perfect antidote without even the fruits of her previous effort to start from.

#40 - Whisper  
"You should act more childish," he whispered, and watched the resulting miracle of acting with no small amount of amusement.

#41 - Wait  
Ran was waiting for Shinichi, Ai was waiting for Conan, he was waiting for both of them, and Agasa shook his head remorsefully and waited for them all to grow up.

#42 - Talk  
"We need to talk," he told her seriously, but even as she braced herself for another fight over the temporary antidote, he grinned and finished, "about the upcoming camping trip: this time _you're_ packing the tent."

#43 - Search  
It was amazing how much the Professor misplaced on a regular basis, a fact that equally amused and exasperated both of the organized not-quite-children he "looked after."

#44 - Hope  
"I got it!" said Haibara elatedly to him, and he tensed with anticipation and wild joy, for there was only one thing Haibara would get excited about: "That new coat I ordered came in the mail!' or so he thought; but then she grinned at the thunderstruck look on his face and said, "Just kidding; here's the antidote."

#45 – Eclipse  
"When the shadow hides the sun, when midday is midnight, when blackness conquers light…" Haibara trailed off and grimaced, wondering when she'd become poetic, then chalked it up to the completion of the antidote and turned away from the window.

#46 - Gravity  
"I hope you realize the _gravity_ of the situation we're in," he said with a nervous grin, and she would've hit him for the lame joke if it weren't for the fact that the motion would send them both plummeting several hundred feet to their deaths.

#47 - Highway  
Shiho stares at the asphalt under her feet and wonders what she's running from – for surely after all that no one is chasing her anymore, and she knows there's nowhere left to run _to_.

#48 - Unknown  
She was every bit as mysterious as the cases he was inevitably wrapped up in, but instead of staying solved she was constantly surprising him: cracking the mask to cry, shooting the 'gun of flowers,' helping him with Ran in spite of…in spite of _what_?

#49 - Lock  
The door was locked, which made sense, because the doors were always locked, whether they were at the Organization, a hotel, or even Agasa's house; but the difference was that this one locked from the _inside_…and apparently there was a chair propped up against the knob on the outside.

#50 – Breathe  
In the temporary wine storage room of a certain hotel, a little girl couldn't breathe – which didn't mean she couldn't swear _mentally_ at the bowtie-brained idiot who had suggested Paikaru.

(Notes)  
- I have no excuse for "Sacred" (number 31), except that of too much coffee and too little sleep. It's not really CA, but it can be interpreted however you wish.

- The character in 32 can be either Conan or Haibara…I wrote it with the latter in mind, and the last couple words are more her brand of cynicism. Still, a sufficiently emotional Kudo could manage, I think.

- 45 can be considered a 'sequel' of sorts to 44, but I wrote them separately and only noticed afterwards, so there's no intentional connection.

(Closing A/N) And there you go. All 50, all finally official, and all a single sentence. A single, _long_ sentence. Eh.

Well, keep an eye out for my latest project; I'll post it soon enough. As for what it is…well, you'll see.


	3. File 3

(A/N) Some of you wanted fifty more. Some of you wanted a total of seventy-five, one hundred, and beyond. Some of you wanted me to keep writing.

Well, I thank all of you for saying so…and your wishes have been granted.

By the way, I assume most of you have read the first two sets already, and so I've included references to some of them. For those of you who find these not-quite-hidden 'Easter eggs'…Well, there's no reward except that of being able to smile knowingly, but happy hunting anyway.

**Fandom:** Detective Conan/Case Closed  
**Pairing:** Kudo Shinichi/Edogawa Conan x Miyano Shiho/Haibara Ai (/Sherry)  
**Theme Set:** Delta  
**Rating:** K+

**Dedication:** to everyone who reviewed, and especially to SN, FS, Claude, June, Dagron, and Tsu (in no particular order).

**Note:** In case some of you are wondering, for the most part I use the characters' child names if they haven't found the antidote, and their real names if they're in their own form for whatever reason. Most of you have probably figured this out, but I thought I'd better mention it. Also, it's fair to say that a timeskip has occurred if they're in their real bodies – in short, keep an open mind.

Disclaimer: see File 1

File 3

#01 – Air  
"Now then, class, who can remember from the last lesson what air is?" asked the teacher; and as they scratched their heads trying to remember the percentage of gases, Haibara (who was thoroughly sick of high school intrigue and poorly written letters by now) muttered from somewhere in the back, "Something so essential to life that it's second only to _love_, it seems."

#02 – Apples  
She liked red, he liked green, they compromised, bought yellow, and hated them; so the next time they went to the store, he bought red, and she bought green.

#03 – Beginning  
"In the beginning," he intoned, "there was nothing," the curtains were thrown wide, "and then Kudo said, 'Let there be light!'"; but all his theatrics came to nothing: she muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, "I didn't say anything; go away," and went back to hard-earned sleep.

#04 – Bugs  
Haibara swore for the first time since any of them had known her; and as the four of them stared, she glanced up from the laptop and explained briefly, "A bug," at which Conan nodded understandingly, one of the other three tensed considerably and looked scared, and the last two stepped in front of her to valiantly defend her from the cockroach…which didn't exist.

#05 – Coffee  
Conan stared, an eyebrow twitching, and tried to decide whether to be amused, horrified, or afraid for his life – eventually he settled for a combination of all three, thinking as he ran, _That is the _last_ time I let Haibara drink three cups in a row…_

#06 – Dark  
Despite the hour, there was plenty of light from the headlights – enough to discern the situation, his expression, and…actually, that was as far as she got before instinct took over.

#07 – Despair  
It wasn't possible, it couldn't happen, and she _knew _it, knew it like her own three names, and yet...it was: Ran was marrying Conan.

#08 – Doors  
"I'm going to bust it down if you don't," he said through the thin wood, completely serious; but she responded in much the same tone, "You will do no such thing, because _I _locked it, and you respect that," and even as the argument continued he marveled absently that she knew him so well.

#09 – Drink  
_Someone up there has a severely twisted sense of humor_, thought Kudo, as his bachelor-party guests grinned, egged him on, and unanimously agreed that the dare to down an entire glass of sherry was pure genius.

#10 – Duty  
It was his duty to protect the innocent, to save the weak, to avenge the dead, and everything else the average hero did, all of which Haibara knew well was ridiculously naïve, but somehow it had become her duty to make sure he would live through his escapades – and all those duties were self-imposed.

#11 – Earth  
She stared at him as he grinned back, his face smudged with dirt and sweat from digging the hole he was currently standing beside, and he explained, "Getting down to earth," at which she rolled her eyes - but she left him a glass of ice water and covered for him back at the house.

#12 – End  
"So…" Kudo trailed off, an unfamiliar look in his eyes which was quickly wiped away as she spoke: "If the next words out of your mouth are, 'It's been fun,' I _will_ hurt you."

#13 – Fall  
Haibara was always taking the fall for him, and she thought it was about time he got his just desserts – a thought she voiced aloud, ignoring the curious gazes of three children who couldn't understand why she looked so amused at the antics of two vaguely familiar teenagers.

#14 – Fire  
She shot, he died, and Shiho woke gasping again; but from beside her a sleepy voice said calmly enough, "We burned the Organization down, Ai, and that gun used _flowers_."

#15 – Flexible  
She was Haibara, then Ai, then Miyano, then Shiho, and _never_ Sherry, but he was accomodating even if he'd rather stick to one name…until the day he discovered that she didn't mind him calling her "Ai" even though the antidote had worked, so long as he never mentioned which meaning he used.

#16 – Flying  
They thought that he wasn't touched by the cases he handled, that he distanced himself in much the same way his idol had; but during one midnight talk he revealed to Haibara that he had become…wary…of flying, since too many 'accidents' happened on planes.

#17 – Food  
For Ran, Shinichi had learned to make something that wouldn't hospitalize; for himself, Conan had learned to make something that tasted decent; but with the help of Haibara, Kudo had learned it was possible to have _fun_ while doing so (even if she did laugh at him when he set off the sprinklers with burned cookies and managed to make the flour explode).

#18 – Foot  
"Yes, your feet's too big," Conan sang playfully at her for days after Agasa made Haibara her own version of the super-sneakers, not stopping until she threw one of them at his head; and even then only because what followed that was a long and ridiculous argument regarding his singing ability (abysmal at best), her throwing arm (way too strong "for a girl"), and about thirty other irrelevant subjects.

#19 – Grave  
"You have made a _grave_ mistake," he said, as Haibara sketched a quick tombstone during a group game of Pictionary, and she gave him the same look she'd given him the night he'd cracked a similar joke.

#20 – Green  
"Are you sure it's edible?" he asked, looking green; but Shiho merely rolled her eyes at him and replied, "Of course it is. Now go take a shower before you drip paint onto the eggs."

#21 – Head  
"It's empty," she said firmly over his protestations to the contrary - but she helped him bandage it anyway.

#22 – Hollow  
There was a small hole in a brick wall just off the main street they took to school, a hole that could be covered by inserting a brick at just the right spot, a hole that could be uncovered only with the dexterity of tiny fingers, and therefore a hole that could be used to hide 'treasures' as little kids often did – notes, trinkets, gum, APTX-4869, and eventually an andidote.

#23 – Honor  
He thought she was practical but somewhat cowardly, and he knew that she tended to look out for 'number one,' so it never occurred to him that she had a sense of honor as fully-developed as his - he didn't find out until she took the bullet for him.

#24 – Hope  
Even in the depths of her heart she held no secret hope, and she thought it was better that way, because you can't lose something you never had - and it hurt more to lose something than it did to be alive instead of living.

#25 – Light  
Her eyes were adjusted for bright, whitewashed light, and the complete darkness which can only be found in the human heart; his were trained to see the details, and the differences between shades of grey that were so often the best clues - and between the two of them, they were blind.

(Notes)  
- Yes, number six is based on episode 345, also known as volume 42, or for those of you who aren't very good with numbers, the 'Halloween Showdown'.

– About 19: I highly doubt the Japanese play Pictionary, but it's concievable that the ever curious Detective Boys could hear of it and press-gang our two favorite 'partners in anti-crime' (my phrase; steal it and I feed you to Gin, piece by piece) into trying it with them.


	4. File 4

(A/N) This took me a horrendously long time, I know. Sorry. "Untitled" and various other time-consuming roadblocks have kept me occupied for all of…what, four months?

But hey, I'm in time for Christmas.

Oh, a warning before you start reading: most of these are shorter than usual, which is good because more meaning in less words is progress. However, the downside is that it's very easy to rush through them. I do so, since I "read too fast for my own good." I advise not being like me, and taking the time to consider each of these carefully. Of course, if you're in a hurry that's a different matter entirely...

Disclaimer: I'm lazy.

File 4

#26 – Lost  
They had taken it, she had disappeared despite the promise he made her give, and he had lost her forever…or not, for he activated the tracking glasses, grinned with a touch of sadness, and whispered aloud to the waiting silence: _"Don't run away from your fate."_

#27 – Metal  
It made plows, sickles, swords, _guns_…she had never seriously considered the idea that it could be used to create far different things until he gave her the pendant.

#28 – New  
Miyano Shiho was a student at his school, and was having a harder time adjusting to the new life than she had anticipated – the biggest problem, she discovered, was finding a way to explain her connection to Shinichi…especially since the questioner was Ran.

#29 – Old  
Shinichi shrugged on his school-uniform jacket, reveling in the unfamiliar feel of the material, then tromped down the stairs to eat breakfast, reveling in the unfamiliar length of his legs, and then walked outside to join Shiho for the walk to school, reveling in the familiar grin on her face.

#30 – Peace  
Sun shining, birds chirping, neighborhood kids leaving for school, passing cars representing busy people on the way to work, and the sound of an explosion as Agasa tinkered with something in the next room: this, they agreed, was peace.

#31 – Poison  
The walls were still white, the hearts were still black, and everything was just like before…but not; and Sherry tried to figure out which life had poisoned the other.

#32 – Pretty  
He never called her pretty, and she would've thought less of him if he had, but she was inordinately pleased when he actually hit the person who insulted her, instead of ignoring them as she had been about to.

#33 – Rain  
It brought bad memories as well as good, because anything can happen in the obscurity of rainfall – _Almost anything_, she amended, because rain can't bring back the dead, only mourn them...

#34 – Regret  
She stared at the deceptively small pill in her hand, closed her eyes, picked up the glass of water, and fervently hoped she would not regret this decision…for long.

#35 – Roses  
They were her favorite, of course, the blood red ones, but they were the most common type and she was tired of seeing them; so she was pleasantly surprised when he brought red snapdragons instead.

#36 – Secret  
Conan was getting tired of lying to the world, to himself, to Ran; he was getting tired of carrying around a secret that was slowly smothering him, choking him, _killing_ him…so he surprised both of them when he saw the tiny chemist's exhaustion and told her to slow down.

#37 – Snakes  
He had nothing against snakes, so he felt kind of sorry for the poisonous one currently heading for Ayumi: Ai had noticed it.

#38 – Snow  
It made her think of Gin, which made her think of the Organization, which made her think of the past, which made her think of her sister…needless to say, she didn't like it much – until a certain group of kids led by a not-kid made it a point to involve her in a snowball fight.

#39 – Solid  
Conan and Ai had been with Agasa all day, but due to the identity of the victim they did not have a solid alibi.

#40 – Spring  
"What happens after snow melts?" he asked her, after hearing a similar question somewhere; and she responded with the correct answer he had never expected her to give.

#41 - Stable  
She was the only one who didn't laugh when the horse bucked him off, but then she had been trained to recognize injuries and knew immediately that his arm was broken – which didn't stop her from teasing him mercilessly about bringing down a international underground syndicate but losing to a horse.

#42 – Strange  
Conan wasn't wearing a bowtie.

#43 – Summer  
Black water pistols were great fun, she decided.

#44 – Taboo  
With Ai it was her sister, and with Conan it was "nee-chan," but during one of their midnight conversations they surprised themselves when Shiho spoke fondly of Akemi, and Shinichi recounted a funny childhood story involving Ran.

#45 – Ugly  
"That was a dangerous, stupid, idiot thing to do, and you're…!" and he continued the rant for almost a minute straight, after which she merely blinked at him and asked with mock innocence, "Which is why you knocked unconscious someone who said similar things a couple days ago, right?"; and then it was his turn to blink at her, as his face went from red with anger to a blazing crimson he couldn't explain.

#46 – War  
Agasa did not like it when his two charges fought since he was usually the one who had to clean up afterward.

#47 – Water  
"Which is it?" he asked her, and was a mixture of amused and resigned when she answered readily enough – neither "full" nor "empty" but - "Poisoned."

#48 – Welcome  
"I'm home," he whispered into the silent house, then berated himself for expecting an answer.

#49 – Winter  
She used like to winter because concentrating on the cold cleared her mind of less tolerable thoughts; but now she liked it because winter meant curling up on the sofa with a book and a blanket and a sense of security.

#50 – Wood  
Haibara fed another armful of twigs to the fire, then turned to Conan and asked, "_Now_ would you care to explain how you managed to get half-drowned and incredibly lost in the thirty minutes since I started looking for you?"

(Notes)  
– The quote from 40 is a reference to Fruits Basket. Yes, I read it. Yes, it's a good series. And no, I don't support Y/K. I'm probably the only female on the _planet_ who doesn't. :rolls eyes:

– 26 is a reference to the busjacking case, 27 is a reference to an earlier 1sentence ("Wings," I think), 28 and 29 can be considered connected, 39 may or may not be a reference to my multichapter-of-dubious-progress, and 45 follows from 32. Oh, and 47 owes its existence to some random online personality quiz.


	5. File 5

(A/N) Yes, well. It was finals and I hate studying so I was bored and I had this neat sentence which wouldn't fit into anything longer…so I snagged another set.

Personally I'm surprised I've written this much for a single pairing, and I'm kinda expecting inspiration to dry up in the middle of this latest endeavor. But hey, it may have the opposite effect and prompt me to work on "Untitled."

Oh, that reminds me: "Untitled" now has a title, but no one gets to know what it is until I write more for it. After all, that may never happen - and what good is a label without anything underneath?

**Fandom:** Detective Conan/Case Closed  
**Pairing:** Kudo Shinichi/Edogawa Conan x Miyano Shiho/Haibara Ai (/Sherry)  
**Theme Set:** Gamma  
**Rating:** K+  
**Dedication:** I'm too lazy to write out a list. If you don't know whether you'd belong on it or not, my money's on the latter.

Disclaimer: Go pick on someone who has money.

File 5

#01 – Walking  
It was a simple thing, the daily trip to pipsqueak school, but depending on their moods it could be short, fast, excrutiating, pleasant, or just…normal.

#02 – Waltz  
She had to learn because it was required for undercover-ops, he had to learn because it was required of anyone with money, and apparently neither of them had learned well enough to avoid winding up in a tangled heap on the floor with the music playing loudly in their ears as they laughed.

#03 – Wishes  
"I wish she'd poke me and smirk after I finish saying this."

#04 – Wonder  
They spent a surprising amount of time thinking about each other - "I wonder when he's going to grow up and lose the gaudy red bowtie;" "She'd almost be tolerable if she wasn't making fun of me every other second."

#05 – Worry  
"I wonder what he's going to do when I finish this antidote;" "She'd better not have gotten shot again."

#06 – Whimsy  
They went for a walk in the park one day, to enjoy the sunshine and buy a last ice cream cone.

#07 – Waste/Wasteland  
Conan yawned as the guide extolled the virtues of the World's Finest Garbage Dump™, while Haibara looked out over WasteLand and very carefully thought about nothing.

#08 – Whiskey and rum  
Conan wondered aloud, within Ai's earshot, how many agents there were in the B.O.; and was answered with a noise that might have been a name, a request for his next trip to the drugstore, or an unconscious response to the combination of mixed drinks, his obnoxiously loud voice, and her hangover.

#09 – War  
"Everything's fair, Kudo," she told him with empty eyes; he wrinkled his nose at the smell of bitter almonds and didn't answer.

#10 – Weddings  
They weren't there when Ran got married, or when Sonoko got married, or when Mitsuhiko got married, or when Ayumi got married, or when Genta got married; and they didn't even show up for _Agasa's_ wedding – how could they, when they hadn't been there for their own?

#11 – Birthday  
When she woke up there were two birthday cards on her desk: the Queen of Spades, and the King of Hearts.

#12 – Blessing  
Once, when he was sleeping, she snuck in grinning like an amateur thief to sprinkle water on his head and stick an ofuda to his face – of course, the next morning Kudo's foot hit something as they passed the park on the way to school.

#13 – Bias  
"Déformation professionnelle," she taunted him under her breath as she looked out at the lights of the city; he ignored her in favor of "100…1…2 – yellow gum with fairly deep wavy-print on that one - 3…"

#14 – Burning  
His lungs were on fire and for once it was not a drug or an antidote but literal fire because the building was burning and where was Ai when he needed her to explain why he was hallucinating – was this a side effect? – but it couldn't be a hallucination because there she was over by the extin-

#15 – Breathing  
She lifted an eyebrow at him from the too-big beach chair and said, "Because if sharks don't keep moving they'll die, obviously."

#16 – Breaking  
"…and entering?" asked Conan incredulously, staring at the evidence they'd found; Ai looked around the room they'd entered…surreptitiously, and didn't reply.

#17 – Belief  
As long as the Black Organization thought he was keeping an eye on her for them…

#18 – Balloon  
"They wouldn't? Too chil-" "-No: they don't come in black."

#19 – Balcony  
She looked down at him with a raised brow, just daring him to try, so he did: "But soft!"

#20 – Bane  
He was the only one not named for an alcoholic drink; Sherry and Vermouth had insisted.

#21 – Quiet  
There were pleasant silences and tense silences and overwhelmed silences and all sorts of silences in between, but right now it was just…kinda…quiet.

#22 – Quirks  
She liked to sing when she thought no one was around, he found, but he lost the right to tease her after she caught him sketching a Sherlock Holmes scene in charcoal.

#23 – Question  
"How long?"

#24 – Quarrel  
They sat with their backs to each other, reading copies of the same book they'd bought separately – "False tears are capable of hurting other people; false smiles are capable of hurting one's self."

#25 – Quitting  
"I'm giving up," he told her quietly one day, and she nodded but didn't look up - and didn't look up when he went out the next day to follow a lead.

(Closing A/N) Many of these are references to something else. If you pick up on all of them, more power to you. If you're not sure about one or a few, feel free to ask. If you have no idea what I'm talking about, I'm certainly not going to sit here and type up a cheatsheet. Good luck.


	6. File 6

(A/N) Reposting 5 and 6 because I forgot to split them. Ordinarily I wouldn't bother, but this has been bugging me for some reason, so eh.

Disclaimer: Tch. Like I'd seriously take the time and effort to draw? This stick figure is Shiho...This stick figure is Shinichi...This half-stick-figure is Ran...

File 6

#26 – Jump  
"That shelf is twice your height, Kudo."

#27 – Jester  
She didn't appreciate exactly how stupid he was until three days after Agasa died, when his near-desperate antics made her laugh until she cried.

#28 – Jousting  
It was dueling until they started striking nerves.

#29 – Jewel  
"And Kaito?" he asked, expecting a certain answer; but her response had an extra word: "I think he's on to something."

#30 – Just  
He calmed his conscience at first by telling himself he'd send her straight to jail after everything was over, but as time dragged on he found himself calming his conscience by pondering ways to prove her innocence.

#31 – Smirk  
Really, was it that hard to fingerpaint on the _paper_?

#32 – Sorrow  
"Nothing could possibly have survived at ground zero."

#33 – Stupidity  
"Kudo, your bowtie's on backwards."

#34 – Serenade  
He really was tone-deaf.

#35 – Sarcasm  
Yeah, and maybe if she mocked everything they said, they'd hate her and go away and not get killed by the big, bad, black Org.

#36 – Sordid  
He didn't react to the tape like an average eight-year-old would've, so she poked him in the ribs, grinned when he jumped and looked wide-eyed, and completely missed the glance cast _her_ way instead of his.

#37 – Soliloquy  
"Why?"

#38 – Sojourn  
The latest Detective Boys camping trip went horribly, horribly wrong yet again: they forgot to bring mosquito netting.

#39 – Share  
"What happened to the fashion magazines?" she didn't hear him say, absorbed as she was with the newspaper, the calculator, and the future.

#40 – Solitary  
"So…we can be alone, together."

#41 – Nowhere  
It was a strange word, that one, and she rolled it on her tongue like a true actor, testing possibilities of tone and accent and emphasis – "no where," she said at first, and then, "now here."

#42 – Neutral  
She had harbored a vague hope that one day she'd be able to go back; it lasted until Akemi and Sherry and Shiho died.

#43 – Nuance  
HistoneofvoicejustchangedagainunlessyouwanttostayforhalfanhourisuggestyouRUN!

#44 – Near  
"…FAAAAR! WheREEvER YOU aRE, I Wi-!" "-ill die _this instant_ if you don't _shut up_ and _stop drinking_."

#45 – Natural  
"Because!" wailed Ayumi over Haibara's bored mental comparison of poison darts to guns, "They're all-natural!"

#46 – Horizon  
"How come," Ai muttered as the two of them staggered off, "we have no background music, no horses, and no sunset?"

#47 – Valiant  
If he heard _one more adjective _applied to the oh-so-wonderful, fantastic, strong, smart Masked Yaiba, he was going to-...wonder whether Haibara was sane, apparently.

#48 – Virtuous  
_Who knew?_ thought Conan vaguely, as he and Gin tried to stop Ai's wound from bleeding.

#49 – Victory  
It wasn't really victory if she wasn't there to make some sarcastic remark about the stupid grin on his face.

#50 – Defeat  
"It's not _that_ bad," he told her, "We can always build a better snow fortress next winter."


End file.
